1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head that ejects ink to a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-59436 discloses an ink-jet head including a passage unit in which formed are individual ink passages each extending from an outlet of a common ink chamber through a pressure chamber to an ink ejection port. Four actuator units are bonded to an upper face of the passage unit. Each of the actuator units has a trapezoidal shape in a plan view, and the four actuator units have the same shape. Each of the actuator units has four piezoelectric layers laminated to each other. Only uppermost one of the four piezoelectric layers acts as an active layer sandwiched between a common electrode and individual electrodes. The individual ink passages are regularly formed only in regions of the passage unit opposed to the respective actuator units.